bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shitoki Arata
Shitoki Arata (死時新, New Dark Hour), better known by his alias, Odin (オーディーン, God of Death) or Seikyo (逝去, Death) in Soul Society, is a shinigami who turned bad after realizing which is the ideal path for him. His target right now is wiping out the entire Yakubyougami race, Reikon Kyuuban race and the Vizards in order to absorb their power and become a killer machine, wanting to rule through fear. Apperance Shitoki takes the appearance of a tall young man with orangey skin. He has an oval shaped head with neatly-combed blue hair and is a wide eyed child. Many think of his eyes as magical as they are seen as amber during the night, but blue during the day. With his thin lips, he usually wears a grin when being his 'friendly' self, and a scowl when being his 'real' self. Clad in a denim shirt with thin lines, Shitoki also wears an outer piece, a polo shirt, with only the first button buttoned. With that outfit, he wears leather shoes. His training attire is a blue shirt resembling a "chángshān", a clothing worn by men on Chinese New Year. His chángshān has a golden dragon on it, probably due to the fact that the dragon is a highly respected animal in Chinese history. Personality Shitoki appears as a nice and friendly neighbourhood boy at first, being able to make friends with everybody, along with the way he is dressed. That being a cover, the real Shitoki is ruthless, and will kill anyone on the spot before they could tell others about the real him. While the old Shitoki used to be a nice and good boy, after being bullied and betrayed by most of his friends, he decided to live the lone path and trust no one. Along with that trait, he started to kill for fun. Probably due to the fact that he was spoilt, Shitoki expects everything to be given to him when he asks for it. When they don't, he instantly kills them. Another trait about Shitoki is that he doesn't care who he's dealing with, be it his parents or even a powerful shinigami, he just picks a fight with them if they get on his nerves. While fighting, he enjoys seeing his opponents confused by his actions, and he is usually amused if he meets an opponent who refuses to die, giving them the most painful death. And according Okami, Shitoki even records down ways to kill people, proving that he is in fact a very crazy sadist. History Shitoki was born to the Arata clan, a noble house in the Soul Society, during the lunar war against Soul Society. Due to that, he was exposed to bloodshed the moment he was born. His brother, Shiko Arata, was the sole person who protected him from getting hurt in the war. While he was crying in his crib, Shiko was fighting any intruders in the house, a mission received from his parents. Despite his young age, Shitoki enjoyed seeing blood on the floor, grinning widely when he crawled towards it. When the whole thing ended, Shiko joined the Gotei 13 when they were rebuilding their forces after suffering a huge damage in their forces. Shitoki entered the academy to train to be like one of the commended shinigami. Shiko ended up being the 5th Division captain, with Shitoki being a shinigami in the 11th Division. When he went on a mission in the real world, he heard voices in his head telling him to abandon everything to gain supreme power. Being the power-hungry teenager he was, he accepted and was never seen in the Soul Society ever again. Every time a shinigami tries to find him, they either end up becoming his ally, or getting slaughtered like a pig by him. Later, he met Okami, Kajimoto, Seiichi, Sengoku and Saeki, all of which soon became his subordinates and helped him through his adventures. Plot Powers & Abilities {C}Vast Spiritual Power: Shitoki has such a dense and heavy reiatsu that he cannot control it, instead, sealing it with an eagle seal and releasing when going to battle. The force of Shitoki's spiritual power is also great enough to, without any visible effort, bring even Kenshin to his knees. Shitoki has shown that his reiatsu is capable of nullifying attacks, such as when he nullified Kenshin's Gouka. He was capable of killing a gillian when he was 9 under the thinking that he was in a dream. He can fight for hours and hours yet not get tired. Even when in a worn-out state, he is still capable of releasing and maintaining his bankai. :*'Tamashī Kyūshū' (魂吸収, Soul Absorption): After injuring any of his opponent's vital organs, Shitoki is able to absorb their soul and combine it into his own. While using this, he might or might not fail. If he fails, not only does he not get the powers but he loses a little part of the previous powers he absorbed. He usually holds his opponent to the ground to increase his chance of successing. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Being able to strike precisely and slicing a cero are just two of the good things Shitoki is good at. Whenever he fights while closing his eyes, he tends to concentrate more, but it only works against multiple opponents. If he goes against a single opponent and his reiatsu isn't high, Shitoki would tend to just swing his sword anyhow, as seen when he was fighting Haruto. When fighting with a hand-to-hand combatant, he is determined to slice their hand off and finish them. However, if he overuses his sword, it will eventually backfire on him. After creating a 'connection' with that dark entity, he and his sword was connected to each other. In other words, when he overuses it, his sword will have a mind of its own and will hit whatever it sees. This Is A Work In Progress, Check Back For More Soon! Category:Original Characters Category:Male